The primary function of a bowling alley masking unit is to provide a visual barrier that hides or screens a forward portion of the pin spotting mechanism from a bowler's view. A second function is to provide decorative graphics. Such graphics are used to expand on a bowling center's color theme, and to depict various art scenes which contribute to the attractiveness of the center. And at times, the masking units are used to communicate messages such as "Join Fall League, Now!" or the like.
In today's competitive environment, bowling proprietors recognize that color graphics provide the most visual impact for their investment dollar. It has also been recognized that changing the color graphics is a cost effective way to update or refurbish an entire bowling center. Accordingly, it is presently believed that there is a strong commercial demand for an improved bowling alley masking unit which would facilitate such changes.
The problems associated with conventional masking units make it difficult for a bowling alley proprietor to make a major change in color theme or graphics since such masking units dominate the visual impact of the center. For example, many of the conventional masking units were not designed to facilitate changes. Such units are generally relatively large and cumbersome which makes it difficult to remove and/or replace the units. In fact, some of the earlier units were not designed to be replaced. Other units are large and cumbersome, difficult to handle without damaging the unit and require significant room for storage. And finally, the costs for shipping these large flat scenes are relatively high since they are shipped as oversize packages.
There is one other problem associated with conventional masking units, The problem is that such units do not provide ready access to the pin spotting mechanism for routine maintenance or service. Accordingly, the rigid masks are typically hinged along their upper edge or mid point and are rotated upwardly to provide limited access to the pin spotter.
It has now been found that a bowling alley masking unit in accordance with the present invention enables a bowling alley proprietor to more easily and inexpensively make significant changes in a bowling center's decor at a relatively low cost, with a minimal amount of effort and in a relatively short time. The reason for this is that the new masking units have been designed for such changes and incorporate a flexible mask that can be rolled up for storage or for access to the pin spotting mechanism and unrolled and held tightly in place for display purposes. These new units have been designed for scene changes, rapid removal and replacement without handling a cumbersome panel. In fact such units can be stored in a cartridge at the top of a frame or removed therefrom for insertion of a new mask with a different display. The masks are also easily and quickly moved into a storage position which allows better access to the pin spotting mechanism for service or maintenance, and then returned to the display mode when the maintenance work is completed.
In addition, the masking units in accordance with the present invention are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, durable, readily shipped and stored and almost maintenance free. And finally, the masking units allow the bowling proprietor to change the color scheme of a bowling center on relatively short notice at a relatively low cost without the need for skilled technicians.